As the performance and functionality of integrated circuit devices improves with each design generation, semiconductor device manufacturers are facing a corresponding increase in power consumption of these devices. Thus, future generations of integrated circuit devices may place greater demands upon the cooling solution. For example, high performance integrated circuit devices, including multi-core architectures, may require thermal solutions that are in closer proximity to the active circuitry and that provide greater heat dissipation. However, while addressing the needs for thermal solutions in future devices, semiconductor manufacturers may also be seeking a variety of performance improvements, such as stress engineering to improve transistor performance.